1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel power generating device and especially to a power generating device, whereby in cooperation with a pneumatic auxiliary power means driven by an air compressor the inertial force of fly wheel is used to maintain the fly wheel in continuous accelerating rotation and so to further generate an output of power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well-known conventional power generating device includes motors driven by electric power, internal combustion engines or external combustion engines driven by combustion energy of fuels, pneumatic motors driven by air pressure, hydraulic motors driven by hydraulic pressure, water mills driven by water and wind mills driven by wind. In said various power generating devices, except for those which use water power and wind power as energy source to drive, all others still consume continuously much energy in operation, such as electric power, powers from oil, coal and other fuels. Although the water and wind mills do not waste said energy sources, but they are confined by terrain, and occupy larger spaces volume. Therefore, the cost of equipment is expensive.
Recently, some generator by using solar power or tide or sea wave has been developed. However, such kinds of devices are also limited by terrain and climate, and the volume occupied is also large and the cost needed is very expensive.
Additionally, said power generating apparatuses driven by oil and coal will induce air pollution and other public harmful problems.
Therefore, it is important to provide a power generating device which consumes less energy, is not expensive and not confined by terrain, climate and space, and is easy to be controlled and widely used as required and expected by those skilled in the art.